Broken Promises
by alyssialui
Summary: Regulus tells Lucius about his discovery of Tom's horcruxes. slash. established Regulus/Lucius.


_A/N: Regulus tells Lucius about his discovery of Tom's horcruxes. slash. established Regulus/Lucius._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Matchmaker Game Challenge:** Round 2 - Regulus Black - Lucius Malfoy._

 _ ** **Unusual Ships Challenge:**** Lucius/Regulus_

 _ ** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): ****Divination Assignment #11 - Write about your character trying to make sense of something someone else said that seemed crazy, nonsensical or illogical to your character at first_

 _ **Connect the Death Eaters Challenge:** Lucius/Regulus_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"What!" Lucius shouted, his wine slopping over the sides of his goblet as he slammed on the table before him. "You can't be serious."

"Calm down, Lucius," Regulus said across from him, stepping forward to place to hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me first. I-"

But Lucius shook his head, rising to his feet and walking away from the younger man. "No, I will not calm down. What you're talking about is madness, dark magic that hasn't been heard for years. No one would be able to do that, no one-"

"But if anyone actually could, if anyone ever wanted to, if anyone was willing to pay the consequences, it would be him and you know this," Regulus reasoned.

Lucius bit his lip, his eyes searching the young man's face for any doubt, any possibility that this was just some cruel joke, but those grey eyes held all the seriousness in the world. Regulus truly believed that this was possible, more than possible actually, it had actually happened.

"So the Dark Lord has a horcrux," Lucius said out loud, cementing the idea into his head.

"More than one actually," Regulus said.

"What!" Lucius shouted. "More than one? How many?"

"I am not sure," he said. "I only know of one but I feel there might be more. I wouldn't put it past him to make as many as he possibly could once he made this kind of discovery."

Lucius looked down at his feet as he began pace before the dying fire of his drawing room. There was more than one? One was already concerning, but two, three, maybe even seven? But there was one thing Lucius wondered...

"But why have you told me about this?" Lucius asked, looking back up at the young man.

"Because I trust you more than any other, because I don't want any secrets between us, because I love you," Regulus said, walking up to the blonde and placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He pulled away and placed a hand on Lucius' cheek, feeling the slight stubble beneath his fingers. "Because I intend to do something about this," he ended.

Lucius grabbed Regulus' wrist, unable to keep the panic from rising in his chest. "This is even crazier than horcruxes! You can't do this, Regulus. I forbid you."

Regulus frowned, pulling his hand out of the blonde's, and stepping out of reach. "But I must. If I don't, then the Dark Lord is truly unstoppable. Do you want to live in a world under his rule for the rest of your life, constantly looking over your shoulder in fear that he is breathing down his neck, constantly worrying that this may be your last moment on Earth, because I sure as hell don't. Because of him, we can't even let anyone know about the two of us."

Lucius looked away from the young man's eyes. It was true, every part of it. Of all the person's they feared finding out about their relationship, it was the Dark Lord they feared the most. Their families' bark was worse than their bite, but the Dark Lord would kill them where they stood once they were discovered.

But this was completely reckless and dangerous. If Regulus were ever caught, that would be the end of him and then where would Lucius be?

"I... just don't want anything to happen to you," Lucius said. He walked towards Regulus, reaching for his hand once more, his smaller palm fitting perfectly into his. "I love you."

Regulus stepped closer to the man and allowed Lucius to wrap his arms around him. "I know. I love you too."

Lucius whispered into his ear, "Please don't go."

Regulus pulled back, watching the orange glow reflected in his lover's eyes before he sighed. "Alright then, I won't."

* * *

It was dark now. Beyond Lucius' bedroom, all was silent as the creatures of the night went about their business. However, within the man's bedroom, his young lover had awoken, slowly removing the man's arms from around his waist. He got quietly to his feet, padding across the room to draw on his robes.

He was about to walk towards the door when he looked back to the sleeping man, his long blonde locks flowing down his bare back. He had wanted to be strong, to leave without looking back but he knew he couldn't.

He walked back over the bed before placing a long kiss on Lucius' lips. "I'm sorry, Lucius, but I cannot just sit by and let this happen. Maybe someday, you'll understand," he whispered before he turned and exited the room.


End file.
